


My Sin

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Licking the evidence runs in the family.





	My Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



The door swung open. Maggie MacKenzie looked quizzically at her.

"Hi!" said Frannie, quickly, desperately. "I remembered you lived here, and thought I'd stop by!" 

"You just happened to be in _Inuvik_?"

"It's a long story."

"Then you'd better come in. No, wait." Maggie stepped close to her, frowning. "You smell like...."

And then she bent her mouth to Frannie's neck and _licked_ it.

"My Sin," breathed Frannie.

"Yeah, mine, too," murmured Maggie, and her lips moved to Frannie's, and they both moved to Maggie's couch. 

Much later, Maggie asked: "Are you looking for Fraser?"

"Not any more," said Frannie.


End file.
